


Our Love

by UndisputedLunatic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Because there are too many emotions, Crying, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndisputedLunatic/pseuds/UndisputedLunatic
Summary: "Feels like we're only together for a few weeks," Dean whispered, smiling.Seth smiled back, it did feel like that, and it was perfect.





	Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend since we had an argument that I'd never write smut where Dean tops, so here it is, and I couldn't stop myself from adding so freaking much fluff.

They've went to a bar after their win against The Club and Shesaro at a live event in Des Moines.   
Matt and Jeff joined them, but they were long gone.

The whole thing was almost empty, and that at just 1am. But this was the reason they went to this bar, Seth knew it would be empty, and who was Dean to argue? It was Seth's home state, he has spent lots of time in Des Moines as a child, and more than once sneaked out of his room at night to drive to a concert there. 

Dean always thought that Seth was a pretty cool teenager, sneaking out at night to go swimming in public pools, almost getting caught by the police, driving 2 and a half hours to go to a concert without his parents knowing, it reminded Dean of himself actually, just a better version, less alcohol and drugs. Seth was probably one of the kids Dean would have never dared to talk to in fear of hurting them and pulling them to the dark side.

But here they were, in 2017, the WWE Raw Tag Team Champions, clean and happy.   
Seth was the reason for all of these things to be happening to Dean.

"What's on your mind?" Seth asked, bringing the dirty blonde back to reality. Brown eyes staring into Dean's, and it almost looked like he was worried.

"Thinking about the best thing that has happened to me," he answered, holding his right hand up as he wiggled his ring finger, showing off a silver ring.  
The younger male smiled before taking Dean's hand and placing a kiss on the ring. Then he hold the other man's hand with his own one, wearing the matching ring on his own finger.  
"I love you," Seth whispered, and Dean must have heard it a million times before, but it still sounded unbelievable to him.

"I love you too," the other one answered.

Seth couldn't help but smile, he loved the man in front of him so much, and knowing that those same feelings float through Dean too just made everything perfect.

"Wanna head back to the hotel?" Dean asked him, but something in his eyes told Seth that this wasn't going to be the end of the night, and yes it was late and yes he was tired, but he'd drive to the end of the world with Dean anytime if he wanted to.  
Seth smiled, "sure," he said.

They got up and Dean paid while Seth got his jacket, then they both left to their rental car.

Seth drove, although both of them hadn't drunken anything but soda and ginger ale, but the Iowan native always felt more save if he drove, be it Dean, Cesaro or any other riding partner.

They drove to the hotel which was like 15 minutes away from the bar, Dean's hand resting on Seth's thigh all the time, sinking more and more between Seth's legs, and the brunet just knew what was happening.

"You should really wait until we're at the hotel, Dean," Seth said, making his husband smirk.

When it came to this, they were just like teenagers who've been dating for a month or two, always on each other and not caring about their surroundings, but a car was definitely not the right place, at least not while it was driving.

"Sure will," the other one answered, but his hand was wandering up to Seth's crotch anyway.  
"I hear these words leaving your mouth but your hand is saying something else," Seth said, readjusting in his seat while his eyes were set on the street.

Dean didn't answer that one, but his hand didn't leave too, instead he started stroking the other's inner thigh, sending a shiver down Seth's spine, but he couldn't say anything, Dean wouldn't listen anyway.

"Don't you dare coming in my favorite pants of yours," the dirty blonde whispered, it sounded kind of intimidating, and it was turning Seth on even more.

Seth knew Dean better than he knew himself and he knew that this wasn't serious, and if Seth said something, they'd stop in an instant.   
But something about this is appealing to him, it has always been this way with Dean, and only Dean.

"Won't happen, I'm not 16 anymore." And after these words left Seth's mouth, he regretted it in an instant as Dean grabbed right into his crotch.  
Seth lost it for half a second and let the steering wheel slip out of his hand, he almost crashed into a traffic light but he caught it again.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't kill us," Dean said before he started to laugh, and although it was the most adorable sound Seth has ever heard, he slapped the other's thigh pretty hard.  
"Ouw," Dean yelped, "why?"  
"That's your own fault, shouldn't have made me almost kill us," the brunet answered, but he smiled because this was another one of the crazy things that has happened to them while one was turning the other on.

Dean's hand left Seth's crotch to stroke over his own thigh, the skin beneath the denim was probably red like a tomato.

Seth pulled the car into the parking lot of their hotel, he sighed after shutting off the engine.

Dean silently unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car before getting his and Seth's bags out of the boot.  
Seth hurried up and followed him to the hotel entrance after he locked the car.  
Their trip to the elevator was silent, they got their key cards before the show that day, so they didn't have to bother with that anymore.

The elevator doors opened and the two men stepped in the empty thing.

The second the doors closed, Dean let their bags fall to the floor before pressing Seth against the wall not hesitating to kiss him.

Their chests were touching and some of Dean's weigh was resting on him.  
The moment their lips touched, the same electricity returned to his body that he felt the first time they've kissed, before a FCW show.

Seth closed his eyes as Dean's tongue slipped into his mouth.   
They fought for dominance, and this time it was Dean winning.

His hands wandered down Seth's body, exploring every part of it as if he hasn't touched every single inch before.

The dirty blonde pulled away from the kiss, keeping their heads still near to each other. The other one opened his eyes to look at ocean blue ones in which he could get lost every time again.

"Feels like we're only together for a few weeks," Dean whispered, smiling.  
Seth smiled back, it did feel like that, and it was perfect.

The elevator made a loud beeping sound and Dean pushed himself off Seth before grabbing the bags while the doors opened again.

Dean was perfect in Seth's eyes, and every flaw he may had was just making everything even better.  
"Are you coming or did you want another elevator ride?" Dean asked before he chuckled.

Seth shook his head as he came back to reality, "I'm coming," he mumbled before following Dean out of the elevator and to their room.

The younger male was quick to open the door before he walked in, Dean following suit.

The moment the door closed the bags dropped to the floor again and Dean started kissing Seth. 

The younger male stripped the other one out of his black leather jacket that Seth has bought him for their first christmas as couple a few years ago, while they were somehow walking in the room towards the bed.

After Dean was only wearing his plain white shirt anymore Seth was already pulling off his own jacket, revealing one of his many BlackCruftCult shirts.

The moment Seth's jacket was off, he jumped on Dean, wrapping his legs around the other's torso.   
The dirty blonde sure didn't expect that, and they fell, but fortunately they fell on the bed behind Seth.

"You're a wrestler, you've caught me after I jumped off of tall things, how couldn't you do that?" Seth said, breaking the kiss as he started to snicker.  
"I wasn't prepared!" Dean defended himself but he laughed too.

"Oh shut up," Seth said before pulling him down to kiss him again.  
It was heated, passionate and although they've kissed a million times, it felt different every time again. 

Seth's hands slipped under Dean's shirt, pulling it up and off the other one.  
Their lips connected again right after the dirty blonde pulled Seth's shirt off too.

Dean broke the kiss and returned his lips to Seth's neck, sucking and biting just at the right place to make the other one enjoying it.

No one ever made Seth feel this way, no one except Dean and it may be insane, Seth knows, but everything with Dean was insane and Seth loved it, every detail of it and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Dean kissed down Seth's collarbone until he reached one of his nipples. He placed a few kisses there, before sucking at it, making the first moan escape from the other's mouth. 

Seth's tight skinny jeans were getting more and more uncomfortable by every passing second and as he pushed his hip up, he felt a bulge in Dean's pants too.

The brunet pulled the other one up into a kiss again, although he really liked what he was doing with his tongue.  
While kissing, Seth's hands stroked over Dean's chest, down his muscles until they've reached the waistband of the other's jeans. 

Seth didn't hesitate to undo Dean's belt and pants, pushing the denim fabric down the other's legs as far as he could from the position he was in, Dean did the rest as they broke the heated kiss again for a few seconds.

"Please tell me that somewhere in your bag is lube," Seth said while Dean opened his jeans button.  
"It's already in the nightstand drawer," the other answered, and Seth had to smile at that.

The brunet pushed up his hips so that his husband could pull down his black pants.  
He remembered the first time they did this, Dean cursing a lot because he wasn't able to get the tight fabric off of his lover.  
But after a few years experience it smoothly worked.

"These pants are still ridiculously tight," Dean murmured before smashing his lips on Seth's, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

Seth had to smile, but it soon turned into a moan as Dean pushed his leg between Seth's, teasing his cock with his knee.

"Guess you didn't expect that," Dean mumbled against his lips.  
Seth didn't answer while Dean broke the kiss and propped up and kneed between Seth's legs, looking at the other's body sprawled out on the bed right in front of him.

The taller male slipped his fingers under the waistband of the black boxer briefs his husband was still wearing, shoving them down in one smooth motion, tickling the other's skin during the process.

Seth's cock was almost fully hard already, "so much about not being 16 anymore," Dean said, smirking, "guess I could dirty talk you to an orgasm."

"Says you," Seth answered before giving a teasing look down to Dean's own, pretty big, bulge,  
"you shouldn't run your big mouth too much," he added.

Dean's eyes widen, "hell, I'm gonna show you what this big mouth is good for," he said before leaning down towards Seth's cock.

He kissed the tip, teasingly, knowing that the other one hated this, although it turned him on, Dean didn't have to understand, right?  
Eventually, the dirty blonde sucked in a few inches of his partner's length, making the other sucking in a sharp breath. 

Dean looked up at Seth, with his cock in his mouth and it was turning Seth on more than the actual act.

Dean saw that, and he couldn't help but moan around his husband. The vibration went through the other's whole body, making Seth moan himself.

The dirty blonde started bobbing his head up and down, deeper every time again until he took Seth as deep as he could, having the other's whole length in his mouth.

"Dean oh my, mhmm, gosh I love you so much," Seth moaned, he couldn't say it normally, the sensation being too much for him to handle.   
It was pretty rare that Dean sucked him off, usually Seth did that with him, but once Dean did do it, Seth wished he'd never stop.

The brunet's hand grabbed into his husband's hair, not pressing him deeper or pulling him up, just letting it rest there and follow Dean's motions.

Dean sucked while licking the underside of the other's cock, doing his best to make everything perfect, but after a few more bobs he pulled away, leaving a trail of spit that connected Seth's tip with his mouth.

"You amaze me every time again," Seth said out of breath, of course he still wanted more, but he didn't need to ask for that anymore.

Dean quickly pulled off his own blue boxer briefs, his erection being the only thing Seth could focus on in that moment. 

The dirty blonde smirked, leaning down once again to kiss Seth.   
The other tasted himself on Dean's lips, but he didn't care.  
Images of the first time Seth sucked Dean off came into his visions. After the other one came in his mouth, Seth swallowed and wanted to go brush his teeth, but Dean kissed him, to Seth's surprise. No one ever kissed him after he sucked them off, not even Jimmy.

Dean broke their kiss, leaning a little bit over Seth to reach the nightstand.

Seth thought, "freaking finally." But apparently he actually said those words out loud.  
"You were the one can't getting enough of my mouth," Dean answered while shifting so he was kneeling again. 

Seth blushed, not answering because Dean knew how true it was.

The dirty blonde couldn't help but smile, before lifting his hand up, revealing a small bottle of lube. He opened the can and squeezed some of the liquid on his fingers, before closing the cap and throwing it somewhere to their feet.

One of Dean's fingers touched Seth's hole, making circles around it before lightly pushing through the ring of muscles. The brunet bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. 

This definitely wasn't the first time he got fingered and it wouldn't be the last time either, but every time feels just better than the one before.

"Yeah, keep yourself from moaning now, but you won't be able to do that later," Dean whispered, pushing his finger in completely, waiting for a few seconds until he started moving it.

A few thrusts later and he added another finger, and the sensation Seth was feeling was indescribable and Dean definitely could make him come now without touching his cock again.

A third finger joined pretty soon, and Dean started placing kisses on Seth's inner thigh.   
They were mixed with sweet words coming out of the dirty blonde's mouth, telling Seth how good he had been, getting ready for Dean so easily.  
It comforted Seth even more, relaxing even faster, enjoying every inch in him, but then the other one pulled his fingers out of him, making the brunet cry out because of the empty feeling.

"You out of everyone should know that better will come now," Dean said, and it was true, so damn true.

The taller male lazily stroke over his cock, covering it with the rest of lube he still had on his hand.   
He grabbed under the curves of Seth's knees, pulling him nearer to himself, Seth chuckling at the fact he got kinda manhandled.

Dean smiled before leaning up with the other's hole, teasingly pushing the tip in, Seth tensing around him a little.  
Dean didn't move for a few seconds, until his husband pushed himself further down on him.   
"Eager little thing you are," Dean murmured while finally giving in and sinking deeper into the tight heat. 

Seth gasped, there was a little pain he felt, but he knew pleasure was to come.  
It didn't took him long to adjust to the stretch, Dean patiently waiting for him to be ready.

The dirty blonde never started moving without getting a sign, he was way too afraid of hurting his better half. And Seth just thought that it was perfect and cute, although he kept reminding Dean that he wasn't fragile.

"Okay," Seth whispered, he didn't at all trust his voice to not break and turn into a moan if he raised it just a tiny little bit.

And then Dean started moving slowly. Pulling almost completely out of Seth before thrusting back in.  
The other couldn't do anything more than grabbing Dean's shoulders, trying to have a grip on something.

Soft groans left the taller male's mouth, while Seth was moaning pretty loud already.   
Dean started to pick up the pace, thrusting in deeper and faster.

"Dean.. oh gosh," Seth moaned, his grip tightening on the other's shoulders.  
The older one leaned down, connecting his lips with Seth's, it wasn't a kiss, it was more teeth against teeth, mixed with a lot of saliva trickling down their chins as they couldn't manage breathing and swallowing.

"You're doing so great Seth," Dean mumbled, "so great. So tight, gosh you're amazing." Dean whispered and hearing that made Seth really emotional.

This was just perfect, he didn't know where his body ended and Dean's started.  
It felt like they were in their own universe, the rest of the world staying still and just them being one.

It was perfect, way too perfect.

Dean didn't know when it happened, but as he kissed along Seth's jaw he felt something wet, and it definitely wasn't sweat. 

He pulled his head away, looking at Seth, seeing how tears rolled down the other's cheeks. He stopped moving for a second.

"What's wrong Seth? Did I hurt you? Babe are you alright?"  
Dean was concerned, something like that has never happened before and he was genuinely scared.

"No, no. Gosh don't stop. Dean, you're just so perfect and I love you so much, don't stop," Seth answered, wiping the tears off his face before smiling.

Dean mirrored the smile, "I love you too," he said before kissing off every tear still left on Seth's face as he started to thrust into him again.

One of Seth's hands now had a tight grip on the other's hair while they were back to kissing each other. 

Then Dean suddenly angled his thrust into a different direction, hitting Seth's prostate now and making this wonderful feeling that felt like a short orgasm spread into every inch of the brunet's body.

Dean transformed him into a moaning mess with this, hitting that same spot over and over again.   
Since that made Seth clench around Dean he wasn't far away from hitting his climax.

"Seth you're so beautiful," Dean moaned again, and Seth really was beautiful and he belonged only to him.

"I'm mhmm.. almost coming," Seth moaned, his voice was higher than normal, showing Dean that it really didn't need him much longer to come.

Dean's right hand slipped between them and wrapped around the other's cock, which was already covered in precome. Dean stroked it in time with his thrusts while Seth was somehow trying to fuck in his fist.

"Yes, come on Seth, come for me," Dean moaned in the other's ear, both men's breathing becoming frantic before Seth cried out as cum spilled over Dean's whole hand and both their stomachs. 

Seth's muscles clenched around Dean, pushing him over the edge too while he came right into his husband with a deep moan as he bit down on the other's shoulder.

The dirty blonde collapsed on the body beneath him, both men trying to catch their breaths.

Dean carefully removed himself out of Seth after a few seconds, then he threw himself next to Seth before pulling the other man tight against himself.

"Are you alright?" Dean mumbled in the other's ear before pressing a kiss on the his hair.  
"Yes, I just.." Seth answered, he first had to think before talking, "I love you so much and you're so perfect and this moment.. being near you, touching you and just knowing that you love me too-" Seth cut himself off, "I never thought that there'd be one person I could feel this way with."

Dean never was someone to talk after having sex, Seth obviously was the total opposite, but this wasn't just talking, this was Seth opening his heart to him, his deepest thoughts, he couldn't just remain silent.

"I never thought I deserved a person like you," Dean said quietly, as if he didn't want the other to hear him, but Seth shifted in his arm to look at Dean's eyes.  
"And when we first started having a.. a something, I was scared of actually letting you in because I always knew you were different," Dean said, clearer now while holding in a sob, he didn't break eye contact with the other man for even one second.  
"I always knew you were better than me," he added.

Dean almost never cried in front of someone, if he did it was mostly only in front of Seth. The last time he did was after Seth said yes, at the place where they first met, in a shabby arena, a year ago.

And now he cried again.  
"I love you, Dean. All your flaws make you even more perfect, alright? The love we have.."

Dean nodded, "Our Love is insane," he said smiling, "I love you too, with all my heart," he said before Seth leaned in and kissed him, slowly.

Neither of them thought they'd experience love like that one day, but here they were and they'd never want to change anything about it.


End file.
